


Kinky

by grlnxtdr29



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlnxtdr29/pseuds/grlnxtdr29
Summary: Oh come on, get your minds out of the gutter, it's not abo-Oh who am I kidding, proceed! One Shot, COMPLETE





	Kinky

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little one shot! Takes place after Sexy but before Original Song. Hope you all like it! Leave a review Please!
> 
> The song is Steam, by Ty Herndon, one of the first openly gay country artists!

"...it's only 6:35 and already in the upper eighties, unseasonably hot with highs today expected to hit triple digits, and humidity through the roof..."

Blaine shut the radio off with a groan as he climbed out of bed, He could practically feel his hair already beginning to frizz. He stumbled into his bathroom still half asleep, taking a lukewarm shower to try and wake himself up better. He finished and toweled himself off. He shaved and brushed his teeth, then got dressed. Finally he reached for his hair gel, knowing that with the humidity already building, he was definitely going to need it today. But the bottle was empty.

"Damn it." He muttered to himself, then went back into his room and shouted down the stairs. "Mom? Did you buy me more hair gel like I asked?"

His mother called back from the kitchen. "I'm sorry, Blaine, I forgot. I'll pick some up this afternoon. Hurry up, breakfast is ready, and it's almost time for you to head to school."

Blaine groaned to himself. Great, just great. He was going to look like Einstein did after sticking his finger in a light socket. And Dalton's dress code forbade any type of hat or non religious head covering. He glanced at the clock again. Crap. He was running late. He didn't even have time to stop and pick up some before school.

Groaning again, he gave up and headed downstairs. His mother smiled at him when he entered the kitchen. The smile turned to a smirk that she tried to hide when she saw his hair. "I'm sorry, Honey. I should have remembered to write hair gel on my shopping list yesterday."

"It's okay, Mom." He kissed her cheek and ate his breakfast before heading to school.

…

Kurt hummed to himself as he headed down to the dining hall for breakfast. It was days like this that made him glad he was living in the dorms at Dalton, or he'd probably be melting in traffic trying to drive the nearly two hours from Lima to Westerville. It was the last day of April, it wasn't supposed to be this hot already. And people still said global warming was a hoax?

His cell phone chimed, signaling a text. He paused outside the cafeteria to read it.

Running late, sorry, can't meet you for coffee. See you at lunch-B

Damn. He had been looking forward to spending a few minutes with his best friend before class. He knew Blaine didn't reciprocate his feelings, but he secretly was thrilled to spend as much time with the other boy as possible, and couldn't stop imagining what it would be like if the other boy actually returned his feelings.

Sighing again, he went inside the dining hall and got breakfast.

…

His morning classes passed in a blur, the heat making everyone a little restless, many of the boys tugging at their ties and wishing they could remove them, along with the blazers.

By the time lunch came around, Kurt was tempted to just go back to his dorm and take a cool shower. Only the thought of seeing Blaine had his feet carrying him towards the cafeteria, but he didn't quite make it, for there, just a head of him, stepping out of his American Government class, was none other than Blaine Anderson, but a Blaine Anderson Kurt had never seen before. He stopped in his tracks and could do nothing but stare at all those curls, untamed by gel. He saw Nick and Jeff teasing the dark haired boy, but he couldn't hear them through the blood rushing through his veins, heading south.

Finally, he found his voice. "Blaine?"

The other boy turned to look at him, and smiled sheepishly, seeing his stunned expression. "Hi, Kurt. Sorry I missed you before class this morning."

"Blaine? What's up with your hair?" The pale boy's voice had gone higher as he spoke. If his blood hadn't already been redirected elsewhere, he'd have blushed beet red.

Blaine sighed. "My mom forgot to buy me more hair gel when she went shopping yesterday, and I ran out, and the crazy weather is just making it worse."

Kurt knew he was staring, but he couldn't help it. He had to clear his voice twice before he could speak. "Come with me."

He took the other boy's hand and all but dragged him away from the dining hall and back towards the dorms. He drew him into his dorm room and slammed the door behind them. They could hear music coming from the dorm next door.

...

"Kurt?" Blaine asked hesitantly as the pale boy just stood beside his bed with his back towards him. The boy seemed to be debating with himself as the music from next door shifted, a new song began. Neither Blaine or Kurt were big on country music, but apparently the boy in the other dorm was.

 

Steam, from a summer raindrop  
Rising off the blacktop  
I wipe the sweat from my brow  
Steam, from my radiator  
I'm late and getting later  
Should be at your place by now  
Bank sign said a hundred and two  
But that ain't nothing  
When I'm next to you

 

Kurt suddenly yanked his blazer off and turned to face the shorter boy. He reached out and grabbed Blaine's tie, pulling him forward and off balance. Before Blaine could comprehend what was happening, the countertenor was kissing him.

 

There's fire in your fingertips  
Flames in your touch  
Desire in your burning lips  
Can't get enough  
Today was a scorcher  
But I'll go you one better  
Tonight when we get together  
We're gonna make steam

 

Blaine was shocked, but couldn't help kissing the other boy back, moaning as he felt Kurt's fingers slide over his collar bone and up the back of his neck to fist in the soft curls at the back of his head. They both groaned as the kiss deepened. When they parted for air, Blaine found himself staring deep into storm surge eyes, rough with arousal.

 

I dream of you there on my front steps  
sunnin in that short dress  
hotter than the the Texas heat  
Seems I'm never gonna get there  
traffic's going no where  
but when I feel you next to me  
girl the things that you know to do  
just makes my heat index go through the roof

 

Blaine watched a bead of sweat trickle down Kurt's throat, and without thinking, leaned in and caught it with his tongue, drawing a whimper from the taller boy. In the next moment they were kissing again, tongues dueling as they began pushing and pulling at each other's clothes, trying to reach skin.

 

There's fire in your fingertips  
flames in your touch  
desire in your burnin' lips  
I can't get enough  
Today was a scorcher  
but I'll go you one better  
tonite when we get together  
we're going to make steam

Girl the things that you know to do  
just make my heat index go through the roof

 

They managed to get their shirt's off, though Kurt still had his tie on, and they'd kicked off their shoes, and somehow had made it to the bed, with Blaine laying on top of Kurt, all without breaking the kiss. Kurt had spread his legs so that their groins fit together better as they ground against each other.

"Fuck, Kurt!" The dark haired Warbler growled, his hands slipping under the other boy to grab his ass and pull him tighter against him, so close to the edge. "I'm gonna come!"

Kurt tightened his grip on Blaine's hair, yanking the other boy's head back, wanting to see his face as he came. And when the darker boy cried out his release, the pale one couldn't hold back any more, shouting out a string of obscenities he never even realized he knew as he came.

They lay there, panting, too blissed out to move. When they'd both recovered, Kurt finally released his grip on those dark curls. Only then did he seem to realize what he'd done.

"Oh Gaga! Blaine, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to attack you like that! You probably hate me now!" He sobbed, sitting up with his back to the other boy. "Please! Don't be mad at me! It was just those curls, and I couldn't help myself! And oh Gaga I'm sorry!"

"Kurt! Kurt, stop! It's-it's alright! I'm not mad at you!"

"Y-you're not?"

"No! I-I mean I was shocked at first, but I really enjoyed it, and I'm kind of glad you did this, because now I understand what I've been feeling the last couple of weeks. Ever since that day in your room when we tried to talk about..." He couldn't suppress the giggle that escaped. "Since I tried to talk to you about sex, I started to realize that the way I feel about you had changed, but I didn't understand how, until now."

Kurt was surprised. "Y-you want me?"

The shorter boy laughed again. "I thought that was pretty obvious. I was just too afraid of ruining our friendship to really think about what I was feeling. I care about you a lot, Kurt, and I'd really like to be your boyfriend, if you want me."

Kurt laughed, and kissed the other boy again. "I do want you. And maybe you could teach me more about..." He blushed and just kind of waved a hand between them.

Blaine smiled and kissed him hard. "I'd be honored to teach you. Are you ready for lesson number two?"

…

They missed the rest of their afternoon classes. Kurt slipped silently into his bathroom as Blaine napped on his bed. Closing the door softly, Kurt dialed his phone. It was answered on the second ring.

"Mrs. Anderson? It's Kurt. Hey, I have a question. Did you already buy Blaine more hair gel? Oh, you did?" Damn. "Listen, could you just, lose the bottle for a couple of days?"


End file.
